The curse of the Tails Doll
by terrakion 2.7
Summary: 300 years old there was a maniac who killed the curse owner and he was killed by the curse the same night but 300 years later the maniac returns tells the curse to bring him four secret swords or he will destroy the world. Can the curse find the the secret swords or will the maniac destroy the world before he does?
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

It was dark and scary night in a mansion a man was sitting there with his tails doll watching tv.

But then the lights went out and heard a voice

"Robert long time no see" said a voice in the shadows.

Just then the lights came back and Robert said, "Who are you".

"You don't remember, you tried to kill me". The shadowy figure said.

"Who are you?" Robert asked.

The shadowy figure said "I am the boy you picked on from 8th to 12th grade."

"Who? I picked on a lot of people, but I am not that person anymore." Robert said

"I hate you so much that I just have something that I can kill you with." The shadowy figure said.

Robert said "Now now now, no need to do that, I am sorry is better."

The shadowy figure as took out a gun and said "To late to be sorry"

"Please don't. I'm not ready to die yet." Robert said in fear.

"Good bye Robert." The shadowy figure said as he shot out his gun.

"Noooo!" Robert said as he fell to the ground and died.

" Well what's done is done" The Shadowy figure said.

"What" The shadowy figure said (turns around to see the the mysterious fox doll floating in mid air with a knife).

"Good bye" The Mysterious fox doll said ( stabs the the shadowy figure in the shadow in the heart).

"Curse you fox doll curse you"The shadowy figure said as he/she fell to the floor and die.

"what" The mysterious fox doll said as the shadowy figure body vanished into thin air.

" What ever he's probably going to Hell"said The mysterious fox doll.

Just then The fox doll hears a woman scream he then runs to see if he can help.

The fox doll sees the woman being beaten up by a man.

" Leave her alone you big asshole" The mysterious fox doll said.

" What are you going to do about" The man said as he turn around to see who he is talking to.

"What's a stuff toy going to do to me" said the man.

"This" The mysterious fox doll said as he stabs the man in the heart with a knife.

"Oww that hurts" the man said as he falls and dies.

"Are you ok miss" said the mysterious fox doll .

"Yes why thank you" the women said as she turns to look to see who she talking to.

"Ahh" The women said as she runs away scream.

"What's her problem" the mysterious fox doll .

Just then another scream came and the fox doll rushes over to see what is happening.

The fox doll sees a group of bullies picking on a boy.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" the mysterious fox doll said.

"Go away loser or your next" the group said .

" I warned you" the mysterious fox doll said as he takes out a gun and fires it six times.

"What a terrible way to die" the group said as they all fall and die.

"You ok" the mysterious fox doll said.

"Yes thanks to you" the boy said as he looks up at the mysterious fox doll and screams and runs away.

_**300 years later. **_

OC: Tails doll

Gender: male

Age: 300 years old

Species: Curse fox doll

"It just doesn't make sense why did my master have to die and why am I even here any way" the fox doll said .

"Tails doll are you ok" the wolf doll said .

"Ok" Tails doll said as he looks up .

"What is it now Tyler" Tails doll said.

OC: Tyler

Gender: male

Age: 400 years old

species: Curse wolf doll

"So what are we doing to day" Tyler said.

"What we always do kill jerks" Tails doll said.

"Thats what I thought you say that" Tyler said .

"Lets go" Tails doll said.

"Right behind you boss"Tyler said.

Meanwhile in an alley, Tails doll a arrived to see a group of people who were burning bibles and killing people everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here" Tails doll said.

"This utter chaos and the world wasn't like this before" Tyler said.

"It like they forgot what God is and this makes them sound like there sinners and I hate sinners" Tails doll said.

"Me too boss" Tyler said.

"Long time no see you Tails doll like the chaos I have made." said a voice.

"Thats not possible I killed you 300 years ago." Tails doll said.

"No you fail to do so tails doll and that will be your downfall." A shadowy figure said.

"You take lies." Tails Doll said as he takes out a his claws and rushes at him/her.

""Nice try." The shadowy figure said as he dodged and vanishes in thin air.

"Where did he go." Tail doll said.

"Tails doll look up." Tyler said

Tails doll looked up and said, "What that's not possible."

"If you want me then bring me the find the 4 secret swords and bring them to me." The shadowy figure said as he/she laughs and orders the crazy people to attack Tails Doll and Tyler and vanishes into thin air.

"Alright" Tails doll said as he attacks the people with a katona.

"Yeah this is going to be fun." Tyler said as he attacks people with a sniper shotgun.

"Hmm who was that guy" Tails doll said.

"I don't know really"Tyler said.

"I will get to the bottom of this and you know it"Tails doll said.

"Yay I know you will" Tyler said.

"Well lets go and find the first secret sword" Tails doll said.

"Yay boss lets go and find it" Tyler said as he and Tails doll rush off to find the first secret sword.

Tails doll and Tyler search everywhere but could not find the sword. Meanwhile someplace else the shadowy figure was getting tired of watching them through cameras and decided to help them out.

"Hey Tails doll" The shadowy figure said.

"What do you want"Tails doll said.

"Here take this" the shadowy figure said as he/she throws a map to tails doll.

"Wait where are you going" Tails doll said.

"No where of your concern Tails doll" The shadowy figure said as he/she vanished in the wind.

"What was that about" Tails doll said.

"I don't know" Tyler said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went to the destination of the first sword and was a place made of ice.

"Were here" Tails doll said.

"Lets go find that sword" Tyler said

So Tails doll and Tyler found the center of the place and saw the sword. Tails doll rushes to grab it but a icy dragon land right in front of him.

"Get outta my way you stupid beast" Tails doll said.

"Don't make it mad boss"Tyler said.

So Tails doll attacked it with his katona.

"What is this thing made of." Tails doll said

"Ice? It made of ice?" Tyler said

"Who are you?" Tails doll said

" I am Sindragosa. Who are you." Sindragosa said

" I am Tails doll" Tails doll said.

" Well lets do this" Tails doll said.

" Fine but you asked for it " Sindragosa said as he fired a icy beam.

" Tyler watch out" Tails doll said

" What " Tyler said as he got hit and became frozen solid.

" Take this Sindragosa" Tails doll said as he hit Sindragosa with a katona.

" Ahhh" Sindragosa said as he fell backwards and fired another icy beam which hit Tyler making him more frozen solid.

" Whoops " tails doll said.

" Dam you " Sindragosa said as he fired another icy beam

" Shut up you beast and die " Tails doll said as he pull out a fiery blade.

" I don't think so " Sindragosa said.

" What" Tails doll said

" How can you kill me if you can see anything " Sindragosa said as he blew out all the torches on the wall.

" I can't see a thing" Tails doll said

" Good now where both blinded " Sindragosa said.

" I guess we are" Tails doll said.

"Take this tails doll" Sindragosa said as he fired a icy beam at tails doll

" Not to day" tails doll said as he blocked the beam with a pillar of ice and then through the ice pillar as he dashed into with his katona on fire from all the force he created.

"Ahh" Sindragosa said as he fell to the ground.

" Now to finished it" Tails doll said as he jumped up with his fiery katona.

"NO WAIT!" Sindragosa said as he sat up.

"What?" Tails Doll said as he stop his attack.

"You win, take the sword. You've earned it." Sindragosa said as he flew away.

"Will meet again Sindragosa." Tails Doll said as he pick up the block of ice with Tyler in it as he pulled the sword out of the rock.

"Well that one. Now for the rest." Tails Doll said as he rush Tyler out of the Icy cave.


	2. The hunt continues

" You scared me there for a second buddy " Tails doll said as he finished thawing out Tyler.

" What happened" Tyler said.

" You were hit by a freeze blast by a man named Sindragosa Tails doll said as he extended his hand out.

" Oh ya" Tyler said as he grabbed tails doll hand.

" Lets get moving' Tails doll said as he pulled Tyler to his feet.

" Ok" Tyler said .

" Give me the map" Tails doll said as he grabbed the map from Tyler's backpack.

" We have to get to Mount Everest two find the next sword" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went to the top of Mount Everest to find the sword.

" This is the place" Tails doll said.

" Never would have thought a sword would be in a place like this" Tyler said.

" Ya me either buddy" Tails doll said

" Lets go in ok boss" Tyler said.

" Ya your right" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went into the deepest part of Mount Everest.

" Well this is as far as we can go boss" Tyler said.

" There it is" Tails doll said.

" Ya there it is boss" Tyler said.

Tails doll then walks to the swords and pulls it from the it slot in the stone wheel in the center of the room.

"Alright that was easy" Tails doll said.

" Wait since when have things been easy before " Tyler said.

Just then the whole room started to shake and fall apart.

" We have to get out of here now" Tyler said.

" Just run" Tails doll said

So Tails doll and Tyler ran for the exit to escape just a sec before the whole place caved in on them.

" Jump" Tails doll said.

" Ahhh" Tyler said as he jump to a ledge just outside of the crumbling cave.

" Well we got the second sword now what" Tails doll said.

" We go find the next one" Tyler said.

" Ya your right lets go" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went new york city to get the sword which happened to be inside he Statue of Liberty herself.

" Ok who would put a very valuable sword inside the Statue of Liberty thats the stupidest place to hide one " Tyler said.

" Actually it very clever of the person to put it here because no one would ever look in a place like this" Tails doll said.

" Lets just get the sword first and then finish talking later" Tyler said.

" Ya your right" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went into the Statue and founded the sword but before they could grab it someone dropped from the sky.

OC: Ashley Sparks

Female

Species: curse fox toy

" Hi my names Ashley Sparks and your names are" Ashley said as she turned arounded.

" My name is Tails doll" Tails doll said.

" And my name is Tyler" Tyler said.

" Nice to meet you guys" Ashley said.

" So can we have that sword please" Tails doll said.

" Here take it" Ashley said as she threw the sword to Tails doll.

" Thanks" Tails doll said.

" Your Welcome " Ashley said.

But just then a rock monster came out of the ground and attacked Ashley knocking her out cold.

" Alright right big guy play time over" Tails doll said as he ran at it with his katona.

" Wait for me " Tyler shouted as he took out his sniper shotgun.

But just then Tails doll katona was hit out of his handed and into the torch of the statue of liberty.

"Aw come on" Tails doll said as he climbed the stairs that lead to the torch.

But when Tails doll got to his katona he found out the monster had followed him up and he was right there so Tails doll did what he always did and tried to attacked that thing but he was blown back by the thing.

"Oww that hurt" Tails doll said as he got up from the floor.

But just then the monster charged at Tails doll really fast so the only thing Tails doll could do was dodge to the left as the monster ran off the torch into the water below.

" That was close " Tails doll said.

" Wait Tyler and Ashley" Tails doll said as he ran down the stairs to finded them

But when Tails doll got there he found Ashley knocked out still and Tyler trying to reload his sniper shot gun.

"So Is it gone" Tyler said.

"Yes" Tails doll said.

" Well I have just one thing to tell you" Tyler said.

"And that is" Tails doll said.

"Who said you could have all the fun" Tyler said as he and Tails doll laughed their heads off as the sunsets over New York city.


	3. Ultimate betrayal

_**The next day **_

"AHH" Tails doll said as he woke from his slumber.

" So where do we go next Tyler" Tails doll said.

" Tyler , Tyler , TYLER!" Tails doll said as he screamed into Tyler ear.

" Thats it" Tails doll said as he grabbed a bull horn.

**BULL HORN SOUND **

" AHH " Tyler said as he woke up and screamed.

" What boss" Tyler said as he stood up.

" Lets go get the next sword" Tails doll said.

" OK boss" Tyler said.

" Where two next " Tails doll said.

" The White house " Tyler said as he pointed to the map.

" OK lets go" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler made it two the White house.

" So we made it " Tyler said.

" Ya but where is the sword I don't know " Tyler said.

" We have to find it now. Tails doll. said

" I know" Tyler said.

So Tails doll and Tyler searched everywhere until they reached the oval office.

" What the " Tails doll said.

" Huh" Tyler said.

" So you guys finally made it " Ashley said.

"Hey you found what we were looking for" Tyler said.

" What this sword " Ashley said.

" Ya that " Tails dolls said.

" Can we have it please?" Tyler said.

" Sorry I can't do that my boss would get mad for not follow orders first " Ashley said.

" An your orders are? Tyler said.

" To take you down at all cost" Ashley said.

" Oh boy here we go again Tails doll said.

" Take this" Ashley said as she ran at them with her shotgun.

" Not today"Tails doll said as he dodged her.

" Enough " Ashley said as she hit shot Tails doll.

" AHHH" Tails doll said as he fell from the hit and past out.

" NO BOSS!" Tyler said as he grabbed sniper shotgun.

" Thats it" Tyler said as he sacked Ashley in the back of the head with his sniper shotgun.

"Awwww"Ashley said as she fell face first into the president desk.

" Leave me alone " Ashley said as she bursts into tears and runs away.

"Tails doll" Tyler said as he ran over to Tails doll as he grabbed the final sword.

_**The next morning **_

" Uhhh" Tails doll said as he stood up.

" What happened" Tails doll says as he looks at Tyler

"Ashley played us from the start she was working with that shadowy figure" Tyler said.

" Did she get away with the sword" Tails doll said.

"No she dropped it when I finally managed to drive her off" Tyler said.

"OK we got the swords now the fight begins " Tails doll said as He and Tyler stared out of the oval office window thinking about the danger that lies a head.


	4. The final battle begins

" Well time to go Tyler" Tails doll said.

" Go where " Tyler said

" I don't know the shadowy figure never said where to go" Tails doll said as he opened the window.

" Hey shadowy figure how I am suppose to bring you the swords if I can't find you.

Just then a portal opened and a black wolf doll walk out of it.

OC:Seth Blade

Gender: Male

Age: 550 years old

Species: Cursed Black wolf doll

" Well are you coming" Seth said.

" Who are you" Tyler said

" Oh where are my manners my name is Seth Blade" Seth said as he held out his hand to shake tyler and tails doll hands.

" My name is Tyler" Tyler said as he shook seth hand.

" My names is Tails doll" Tails doll said as he shook seth hand.

" Well here we go" Tails doll said.

Next tails doll and tyler and seth jumped into the portal that lead to a fiery place of pure darkness.

" Well looks like we're going to get a warm welcome " tails doll said as ashley and guards showed up on the cliff above.

" Finish them boys"Ashley said as she walk away.

" Here we go again" Tyler said.

The battle lasted five minutes but in the end tails doll finished the last guard with his katana to the stomach.

So tails doll ,seth and tyler moved on to face ashley.

" You know you're really starting to annoy me " ashley said.

" A LITTLE TOO MUCH!" ashley said as she attacks tails doll with her sniper shot gun.

" Thats it " seth said as he punched ashley in the face and then hit her with his giant club knocking her out.

Then tails doll and tyler and seth continues to fight through guards to get the shadowy figure.

" What you are you doing here" Tyler said.

" Well isn't it tails doll side kick Taylor" Sindragosa said.

" It's Tyler you idiot" Tyler said.

" Well come and get me Taylor if you want me" Sindragosa said.

" OK now you're going down " Tyler said as he ran through the door at Sindragosa.

" Tyler wait it's a trap" Tails doll said. "

" Wait what ahhh" Tyler said.

Just then Fiery pits of lava and flames swarmed around Tyler as he was dragged into the hot magma below.

" Tyler noooooo!" Tails doll said.

Then Tails doll and Seth heard ashley's voice.

" Oh brother" Tails doll said.

" What now" Seth said.

" Oh nothing I was just wondering if Seth will take this " Ashley said as she attacked Seth down another corridor.

" Well ok now that the trap is over here nothing" Tails doll said as he ran through the door to the unknow room that had just killed his friend.

Meanwhile with Seth and Ashley Were now talking.

"What do you want" Seth said.

"Well I want Tyler to sing me a song because I kind of like him." Ashley said.

" Then why you bring me down here and not tails doll" Seth said.

"Because tails doll busy" Ashley said.

" Do you think Tyler will write a song about me" Ashley said.

" Oh I'll write a song about you " Seth said as he starts to sing.

" **Ashley you're really creepy" Seth said. **

" **Ashley you smell like oww " Seth said as he was hit by a rock that Ashley threw. **

" I was going to say roses" Seth said as he rubbed his head.

Just after that Ashley ran off.

" Well I guess I'll wait until donald trump realizes he was duped.

Just then Seth phone rings.

" Hello" Seth said.

" Aww man I got duped and you're fired" Donald trump said over the phone.

"Hahahahaha" Seth said.

No back to Tails doll.

"What how come I didn't get hurt" Tails doll said.

" Because you have the swords" The shadowy figure said as he/she a merged from the lava.

" What you no way" Tails doll said.

" Yes Tails doll" The shadowy figure said.

" Hades the god of the underworld" Tails doll.

" Ya thats right" Hades said.

" Oh ya and you can't have the swords because you're evil" Tails doll said.

" What are you talking about" Hades said.

" I'm saying that I'm backing out of the deal" Tails doll said as he started to back up.

" WHAT YOU RATHER SEE YOU PRECIOUS WORLD DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC CHOICE WELL FINE SAY GOODBYE TO THE WORLD AS YOU KNOW IT " Hades yelled as he fired giant fireballs into the sky as he stared angrily at Tails doll.

" Nooooo!" Tails doll said as he took out the swords and attacked hades four times.

" Ow you little pest that really hurt come here" Hades said.

" Oh looks like you can be hurt" Tails doll said.

" Shut up you fox toy and die" Hades said as he blasted tails doll with his giant fist.

" Ow" Tails doll said as he got back to his feet.

"OK now it on" Tails doll said.

The battle continued as Tails doll took a lot of big hits it seemed that Hades was too strong for Tails doll to handle.

"Looks like you're going to die for your idiotic choice oh well time to end this " Hades said as he charged up a blast of super hot fire.

" Well it looks like I could be done for oh wait ahhhhhh" Tails doll said as he was hit by the blast.

Just then Tails doll ran with the four secret swords at Hades as he was charging at Tails doll with his giant fists when just seconds later they collided and smoke appeared after an explosion occur there was nothing to be heard but a sentence broke the silence.

"Finally you're finished"a mysterious voice said .

**Author note : Please comment and pm me on who you think said that the last sentence and I will submit chapter five soon. **

**This is Terrakion 2.7 out. **


	5. The aventures end

"Finally you're finished." A mysterious voice said as the smoke cleared revealing Hades standing tall.

"Hahahaha." Hades laughed as he stared at Tails Doll laying face down on the floor.

But then out of nowhere, a sword slashed Hades.

"Why you little worm I will crush you." Hades said as he tried to crush Seth with his foot.

"Whoa! Not cool dude." Seth said as he dodge Hades foot and jumped up and slashed Hades again. This time in the eyes.

Just then Tails Doll finally got back on his feet.

"What happened? WHOA!" Tails Doll said as he dodge Hades foot.

Just then, the Secret Swords started glowing.

"What" Hades said as he took a step back.

"I am sick and tired of you thinking you can do whatever you want to people who are smaller than you" Tails doll said.

"Hahaha" Hades said.

"SHUT UP!" Tails doll said.

"Well thats not nice" Hades said.

"I don't care you don't need people to be nice you" Tails doll said.

"Ya your right" Hades said.

"NOW WHERE WERE WE OH YA I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU LITTLE BUG!" Hades said.

"NO WAIT" Tail doll said.

"Why should I" Hades said.

"Because I wasn't ready now I am".

"Right its time to end this" Hades said.

"Here I come" Hades said as he charged at Tails doll.

"Bring it on" Tails doll said.

"Take this" Hades said.

"WHOA!" Tails doll said as he dodged Hades attack.

"Hades time to end your rain of terror" Tails doll said.

"Hahaha are you serious" Hades said.

"SHUT UP HADES!" Tails doll said.

"NO TAILS DOLL YOU DON'T GET IT YOU'RE FINISHED" Hades said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HADES YOU CAN BEAT ME" Tails doll said.

"Yes I can Tails doll" Hades said as he fired a laser at Tails doll

"Uhhh" Tails doll said as he was hit by the laser.

"What how are you alive Tails doll" Hades said.

"Well a laser can't kill me Hades" Tails doll said.

"Well thats too bad Tails doll now you die" Hades said as he attacked Tails doll with a huge laser mixed with a giant bomb.

"Uhhh" Tails doll said as he got blasted into a wall of stone.

"Hahaha" Hades said.

" WHAT!" Hades screamed as the smoke cleared revealing Tails doll standing tall.

"Well its to bad Tails doll I am kind of sorry that I have to destroy a person with such talent" Hades said as he made a fiery sword appear out of no where.

"Goodbye Tails doll" Hades said as he raised his sword and then slashed it down on Tails doll.

"Not on my watch Hades" A mysterious voice said.

"What it not possible how are you alive Tyler I killed you" Hades said.

"Well lets just say I grabbed a ledge and pulled myself to up to that ledge up there and waited for my chance to strike" Tyler said.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE TYLER BECAUSE NOW YOU DIE!" Hades said.

"I WON"T LET HURT ANOTHER PERSON HADES!" Tails doll said as he lifted the four sword as a fifth sword appeared down on him creating light.

"It can't be the sword I heard in legends the ancient golden sky sword can it" Hades said as he took a step back.

"I WILL ENDED THIS NOW WHY I HAVE THE CHANCE GOODBYE HADES!" Tails said as he raised the swords up and slashed them down at Hades.

"Not today Tails doll" Hades said as he fired a Laser and and bomb a Tails doll.

"Ahh" Tails doll said as he was blasted through the wall and was hanging on to a cliff.

"HEY HADES" Tyler said as he shot Hades with his sniper in the heart.

"Ow that really hurt But at least I'm not dead" Hades said as fired a laser at Tyler.

"OW" Tyler said as he collapsed from the pain and black out.

Meanwhile Tails doll took the attack from Tyler as an advantage and climb up to ledge where Tyler was earlier and waited for a time to strike Hades and finish it.

"All right Tails doll come out and lets finish are fight" Hades said as he fired a laser and grabbed his fiery sword out of no where again.

"Hey Hades It is over Tails doll said as he raised the swords and then slashed them down at Hades hitting him with all their power making vaporising Hades body into nothing.

"TAILS DOLL THIS ISN'T OVER I'LL BE BACK YOU'LL SEE!" Hades said as he turned into dust.

"TYLER!" Tails doll said as he ran over to and started to shake him.

"Uhh what happened" Tyler said as he stood up.

"Oh thank God you're alright" Tails doll said as he hugged him.

Just then Ashley dropped down from a ledge above.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ASHLEY YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE" Tails doll and Tyler said simultaneously as they grabbed their weapons.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on I didn't come to fight you guys I came to thank you for setting me free from having to be stuck here working for Hades for the rest of my life" Ashley said as she kissed Tyler and walk away.

"She getting away boss" Tyler said as he started to run after only to be stop by Tails doll's arm.

"Let her go she can't do any more harm to anyone any more" Tails doll as he walked away.

"WAIT FOR ME BOSS!" Tyler said as he ran after Tails doll said.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

"You did good boys you did good" Seth said as he walked away with his katana.

Now back to Tails doll.

"We fight until evil is destroyed and we fight until are answered are solved' Tails doll said. as he ran out into the sun set.

"Well I might not have figured out why my owner died or why I'm here but maybe I should stop dwelling in the past and start thinking about my future" Tails doll said as he and Tyler watched the sun set on New York city.

"But I do know this is only the beginning" Tails doll said as he walked into the New York city with his head held high and a fierce expression on his face.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone Terrakion 2.7 here and I have to thank all of you for commenting on my fanfiction story but I have bad news This is the last chapter of the curse of the tails doll but don't you worry I will be making a sequel to it so you guys can be looking forward to it in the future as always this is Terrakion 2.7 signing out. **


End file.
